


SSO Writings

by BookwormSupreme



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Just random writings for now, more characters to be added (eventually), none of them are connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormSupreme/pseuds/BookwormSupreme
Summary: Wrote a couple of drabbles today and decided to post them. Don't really have an actual summary. Enjoy!





	1. Drabble #1

Stress was nothing new to Ali. In fact, it was almost an ingrained part of her; flowing through her blood, seeping deep into her bones. Over the years, it had burrowed so deep inside her that eventually, it seemed almost impossible to lessen the near suffocation weight of it. 

That is until her family moved back to Jorvik. Until she met Moonshadow.

She knew how therapeutic the companionship of horses (and animals in general) could be; she herself had experienced it during her occasional lessons and volunteering at stables. But nothing on the same level as it was with Moonshadow.

Despite their rough beginning, Ali soon found a friend in the Jorvik Warmblood stallion; someone to talk about her struggles without fear of criticism or judgment, who was there for her no matter what. Who never gave up on her and encouraged her to never give up on herself.

With him, Ali wasn’t just temporarily relieved of her stress and anxiety; she was completely freed from it. She felt weightless and grounded at the same time. Like she could take on anything that stood in her way. Be it corrupt companies or a chaos demon from another dimension.

She felt like herself. The girl behind the smiles that said everything was fine even when it wasn’t. She felt she could be that girl, the one drowning in the storm, knowing that her best friend would be there either to rescue her or simply stand beside her. 

For the first time in what felt like forever, Ali didn’t feel alone.


	2. Drabble #2

Ali knew a lot of people thought she was crazy for buying the mare. Even more so for thinking she could help her.

“Some are just too far gone over the edge to be brought back,” they would say. “Why keep trying if it’s only going to get you hurt, or even killed. Not even your grandfather would risk his life to help a horse that didn’t want to be helped.”

But that’s where they were wrong. Not that it was their fault. For all the people of Jorvik loved and understood horses, they were still human. And humans, as we all know, simply couldn’t understand some things. Couldn’t see things the way the rest of the world did.

But Ali could. And on that fateful day at Marley’s farm, while everyone else was trying to get the runaway mare back into the stall, Ali didn’t see what they did; a crazy, mad horse who wasn’t going to ever trust another human again.

She saw what they couldn’t.

She saw herself.

A scared little girl whose whole world had just fallen apart in a single moment. The lonely girl who tried to reach out and got pushed back instead. Who learned the world was a cruel, dark place where the only person you could trust was yourself because everyone was against you.

Just as Moonshadow had helped her heal, Ali was going to help the mare. No matter how long it took, no matter how many bruises she got or how many times she failed she was going to do it.

One day, this rough coal of a horse was going to be a diamond. A wild diamond.


End file.
